The invention relates to a box-type transport container of an electrically driven transport car with a lockable cover which when seated in closing relation to the container exhibits lateral faces or side pieces extending downwardly from a covering plate and in close relation to the exterior surfaces of the walls of the transport container in the seating area.
Standard transport containers of this type exhibit a cover mounted by means of hinges and locked in the closed position by means of a latch secured to the transport container, which latch engages in a corresponding contour of the cover. For employment of such transport containers in hospitals or laboratories, the requirement is often present that the transport container be capable of being so thoroughly cleaned and disinfected after a single or multiple use that a specified limit number of remaining living germs on the transport container is not exceeded, such limit varying according to the stringency of the needs of the individual organization. It has been demonstrated in practice that this requirement often cannot be fulfilled with the employment of hinges, rotatable latches or other contours which form spaces that are difficult to reach during cleaning and disinfecting.